Geonosis
Geonosis was a desert world located in the Outer Rim. It was home to the insect-like Geonosian species, and the sight of various armed conflicts, including the Clone Wars and the Galactic Civil War. The planet served as the home of the vast majority of the Geonosian race. History Clone Wars Main article: [https://djs-swrp.fandom.com/wiki/Clone_Wars Clone Wars] First Battle of Geonosis Main article: First Battle of Geonosis Obi-Wan Kenobi tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to Geonosis and discovered that the Separatist Alliance had begun the creation of an army that spanned many hundreds of thousands of battle droids and droid vehicles. He was promptly captured, but not before alerting the Jedi Council. Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala attempted a rescue but were likewise captured. All three were sentenced to death, execution in one of the planet's arenas. A fleet of Jedi starfighters arrived ahead of a number of Acclamator-Class Assault Ships that were carrying the clones of the newly-created Grand Army of the Republic. Communications were quickly jammed across the planet, but an unknown number of Jedi starfighters were shot down by one of three anti-orbital cannons located on the planet below. Mace Windu and Luminara Unduli infiltrated the planet along with two LAAT/c transports, which deployed Saber-Class fighter tanks which the two Jedi used to destroy the cannons and clear a landing zone for Republic transports carrying a force of 200+ Jedi. The Jedi task force infiltrated the arena, rescuing the two Jedi and the Naboo senator. Waves of hundreds of droids were sent after them, and most of the Jedi task force, unprepared to face so many opponents armed with blaster rifles, were killed in combat before reinforcements arrived in the form of Low Altitude Assault Transports. The Jedi were extracted and designated as generals and commanders for the clone and volunteer troops on the ground and in the air. Intense land and air skirmishes quickly culminated in a massive battle that resulted in the destruction of dozens, if not hundreds of techno union ships and core ships that were carrying CIS droids and officers. A fledgling Separatist fleet arrived and provided a means of escape for the other ships, leaving the victorious Jedi, clones, and volunteers with a bitter taste in their mouths. Garrisons of clone troopers were left on the planet to ensure that the Geonosians could not construct a second droid army. As the war progressed, a number of these clones were transferred to posts that were deemed more important, and the remains of the garrisons were eventually outgunned, overwhelmed and overran, forced to evacuate from the planet or forfeit their lives in the face of the ferocious Geonosian warriors. Second Battle of Geonosis Main article: Second Battle of Geonosis At times referred to as the "Second Geonosis Campaign" due to its scale, the Second Battle of Geonosis began soon after Republic High Command learned that Archduke Poggle the Lesser had created a heavily fortified factory that was to begin producing powerful droid tanks. Jedi Generals Ki Adi Mundi, Luminara Unduli, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and numerous other Jedi and Grand Army officers arrived with their fleets, which annihilated most of the early CIS blockade and held off several droid support fleets while the ground forces went to work. The landing At Point Rain and the assault on the super tank factory were not the only events to occur during this battle. Hundreds of thousands of Grand Army personnel engaged Separatist targets all over the planet in order to prevent the creation and extraction of hostile ships and a large droid army. The battle concluded after at least several days of heavy fighting and resulted in the destruction of a large amount of the Geonosian infrastructure. Though some small production capabilities may have existed, they would never be able to assemble such a massive droid army ever again. Rise of the Galactic Empire A large number of Geonosians were sued as slave labor by the Empire. Genocide Several Alliance-backed Geonosian uprisings across the planet led to the Empire justifying an attempt at genocide against the Geonosian species. Perhaps a mere two Geonosians -one of whom was a queen that could not bear offspring- survived the genocide. The planet would be re-colonized by Geonosians that had wandered the Galaxy earlier on, resulting in the planet eventually re-reaching a population of millions of Geonosians. The Imperials were surprised by this development, having believed that the entire race had been destroyed. Galactic Civil War The Commissioner's Crash Landing The Commissioner, a freighter crewed by smugglers and bounty hunters, was hired by the Rebel Alliance to steal back a shipment of coaxium that had been confiscated by the Hutt Cartelon Nal Hutta. They escaped the planet, but their ship was damaged by Imperial TIE fighters during a dogfight and crashed on Geonosis. They salvaged materials from crashed ships left over from the Clone Wars, and upon entering one derelict Separatist ship found a clone soldier being kept in stasis. Shortly after freeing and conversing with him, the droids inside the ship reactivated and attacked. The Commissioner's crew and their newfound clone ally fought the droids, fled to The Commissioner, repaired the vessel and then left the planet, traveling to Kashyyyk to deliver the coaxium shipment and earn their pay. New Republic Era Category:Planet Category:Desert world Category:Outer Rim